Blue Oni, Red Oni
by avamura
Summary: Satu detektif sociopath, ditambah satu dokter eks-tentara, dikali cosinus perbedaan seratus delapan puluh derajat. [ Kumpulan drabble slice of life dari Sherlock/John, canonverse. ]


**Blue Oni, Red Oni**

 _Avamura, 2015._ Sherlock © Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, BBC version by Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss. Credit cover picture to _Pulvis_ at Deviantart.

[ Kumpulan drabble slice of life dari Sherlock-John. Bisa dibaca secara terpisah per chapter. Update random. Tema random. ]

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **[ Chapter 1: 221B Baker Street ]**

.

Ditawari untuk tinggal bersama di salah satu area strategis ibukota, _Baker Street_ , sebenarnya bisa dibilang sebuah keajaiban bagi John Watson. Agak hiperbola, memang. Tapi toh kenyataannya, semua orang yang pernah tinggal di Inggris pasti tahu, bahwa hampir mustahil seseorang bisa hidup layak di kota sebesar (dan semahal) London hanya dengan bermodalkan uang pensiunan.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menghela nafas _. Oh. God._ Padahal tadinya ia sudah berpikir bahwa hidupnya tidak mungkin lebih buruk lagi dari ini. Dia baru saja dipulangkan dari Afghanistan, bahunya terluka, kakinya trauma, didiagnosa menderita PTSD sekaligus _trust issues_ , dan dia tidak punya siapa-siapa...

 _Well_ , sebenarnya ada, sih. Tapi bahkan kalau tadi ia tidak berpapasan dengan Mike Stamford—si dewa penolong— John masih lebih memilih jadi gelandangan daripada mengemis bantuan Harry.

"Entahlah. Kenapa kau tidak coba mencari teman serumah atau sesuatu?" saran Mike, sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jari di tutup gelas kertasnya. _Pria yang baik;_ tidak banyak berubah dari Mike yang dulu dikenal John semasa kuliah di universitas.

John mengangkat bahu setengah hati. Ia sudah memikirkan kemungkinan itu, hanya saja ia punya firasat kuat kalau peluangnya tidak terlalu besar.

"Oh, ayolah. Lagipula siapa yang mau tinggal dengan orang seperti aku?" tanyanya balik sambil tertawa getir. Setengah-curhat-setengah-putus asa; tapi ia segera menyadari kalau kemudian Mike meresponnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Apa?"

" _Well_ , John, kau orang kedua yang mengatakan hal itu padaku hari ini."

"Siapa yang pertama?"

Dan dari situlah, bagaimana babak kedua dari kehidupan John Watson dimulai.

* * *

.

.

.

Prioritas teratas: mencari tempat tinggal; _done_.

Hanya saja, sampai sekarang sang mantan dokter tentara itu masih belum bisa memutuskan... apakah tinggal serumah dengan seorang detektif konsultan adalah ide bagus atau bukan. Terima kasih pada _search engine_ dan internet, sejak awal John memang sudah tahu bahwa calon _flatmate_ -nya ini punya kemampuan deduksi yang ajaib dan kecerdasan di atas rata-rata. Tapi sayangnya, ia sama sekali tidak menduga bahwa Sherlock rupanya adalah murni sebuah anomali, sampai mereka bertemu secara langsung.

"Aku bermain biola ketika sedang berpikir, dan terkadang aku bisa diam berhari-hari. Apakah itu mengganggumu? Calon teman serumah harus mengetahui hal terburuk dari satu sama lain."

Itu kata Sherlock Holmes, di hari pertama mereka bertemu. Dan John jadi merasa konyol karena waktu itu menerima syarat ini mentah-mentah. Walaupun sebenarnya ia juga tidak bisa disalahkan, sih—karena logika manusia normal mengatakan bahwa punya teman serumah seorang pria introvert yang cinta musik, tentu saja tidak mungkin lebih buruk daripada berkeliaran di jalanan karena terlalu miskin untuk menyewa flat.

Dan itulah, kesalahan pertama John Watson _._

Ia sama sekali tidak mengantisipasi kemungkinan nol koma nol nol sekian persen, bahwa alih-alih pemuda normal, ia bisa saja kebetulan bertemu dengan subspesies langka _Homo sapiens_ ber-IQ tidak manusiawi—yang bahkan tidak merasa perlu alasan koknkrit untuk memainkan _Mendelssohn: Lieder ohne Worte_ di tengah malam sampai dini hari.

Dan lagi, tentu saja, hal terpenting yang tidak John sadari waktu itu... adalah bahwa 'diam selama berhari-hari' bukanlah hal terburuk yang mungkin dilakukan oleh Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

.

.

.

Memiliki teman serumah, bagaimanapun sudah pasti lebih baik daripada tinggal sebatang kara di daerah asing. Karena keberadaan rekan, bahkan kalau cuma seorang, bisa banyak membantu dalam berbagai kesempatan. Dan sebagai seorang tentara yang telah mencicipi medan perang di berbagai belahan dunia, sudah tentu John sepakat dengan teori ini.

Setidaknya, sampai ia menginjakkan kaki di London. Sampai ia bertemu Mike Stamford. Sampai ia diperkenalkan pada pria jangkung di laboratorium St. Bart's, dibuat bingung setengah mati oleh orang yang bersangkutan, dan akhirnya berujung pada taksi yang membawanya ke depan pintu kayu bernomor 221B. Satu momen yang nanti akan merubah pandangannya, bahwa hidup di kota terpadat di Inggris sebagai penduduk sipil sudah pasti membosankan.

"Halo."

"Oh, Tuan Holmes."

"Sherlock, _please_."

John mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling rumah. Tidak ada yang terlalu istimewa, meski lokasinya yang strategis dan akses yang mudah ke jalan raya memang menjadi nilai plus. Tapi begitu Sherlock mempersilakannya naik ke lantai dua, rupanya rumah itu tidak begitu tepat seperti yang ia bayangkan.

 _Masalah pertama: rumah ini bagus, tapi berantakan._

Bahkan kalaupun waktu itu John langsung datang dengan hanya membawa satu koper ukuran standar dan tas ransel yang biasa digunakannya saat bertugas di kemiliteran, tidak banyak ruang kosong yang tersedia. Dan tidak, John tidak mempermasalahkan soal perabotan—tapi bagaimana ia bisa mengabaikan sampah-sampah yang berserakan di seantero ruangan?

Lemari penuh buku lapuk, tumpukan kardus berisi entah apa di atas meja dan lantai, partitur, boks-boks kayu dari jasa ekspedisi, koran bekas, satu set peralatan laboratorium, tengkorak di dekat perapian, dan bahkan sesuatu dalam insectarium yang John tidak ingin dekat-dekat untuk melihat isinya lebih jelas.

"Jadi... aku akan pindah ke sini segera setelah semua sampah ini dibersihkan..."

Sherlock langsung salah tingkah. Dan hanya butuh waktu kurang dari satu detik bagi John untuk menyadari kalau ia salah bicara.

"—Oh. Jadi semua ini..."

" _Well_ , kurasa aku bisa... ehm... sedikit mengatur benda-benda ini..."

Sebagai seorang tentara, John selalu mengepak barangnya dengan efisien, menyimpan hanya yang benar-benar perlu, dan meninggalkan semua yang tidak penting. Karena seorang prajurit harus bisa bergerak ringan kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu. Dan bahkan sekarang, setelah ia resmi pensiun dari dunia militer, kebiasaan itu masih terbawa.

Tapi Sherlock Holmes, kelihatannya punya pandangan yang sama sekali berkebalikan.

* * *

.

.

.

 _Masalah kedua, rumah ini terlalu sempit._

Kamar tidur, cek. Ruang santai, cek. Kamar mandi, cek. Dapur, cek. Sudut nyaman untuk bekerja, double cek. Terdengar sudah cukup memadai untuk ukuran rumah biasa? Memang. Tapi sebenarnya tidak juga; kalau selain ruangan-ruangan itu, ternyata _flatmate_ -mu juga butuh laboratorium kimia, _booth_ menembak, sofa malas, perpustakaan pribadi, dan bahkan ruang kedap pikiran supaya ia bisa menganalisa kasus dengan tenang.

"Sherlock, teleskopmu mengganggu. Boleh aku pindahkan ke sudut?"

Yang diajak bicara menyahut santai dari ruang tengah. "Silahkan, John."

"Sherlock, kalau kau mencari buku yang ada di kamar mandi, aku mengembalikannya ke rak."

"Oke."

"Sherlock, kukira aku sudah pernah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak mencuci tabung erlenmeyer di mesin cuci piring!?"

"Tidak akan meledak kecuali kau mengisinya dengan sodium, John."

"Aku tahu kau tahu bukan itu yang kumaksud! Bagaimanapun, kau harus mengikuti prosedur standar laboratorium! Cuci dengan Liquinox dan air suling! Kau bisa meracuni kita berdua!"

"Ah... kau menaruh botolnya di lemari bawah terakhir kali kau mencucikannya... dan tadi aku sedang tidak merasa ingin membungkuk untuk mengambilnya. Tapi jangan khawatir, penelitianku akhir-akhir ini tidak terlalu berbahaya, kok. Aku hanya... melakukan beberapa eksperimen pada objek organik."

"Tidak berbahaya, katamu? Kau mengatakan hal yang sama ketika kau menaruh sampel sianida di gelas wine!"

"Sebenarnya waktu itu lebih kepada ' _tidak berbahaya, karena aku tahu kau tidak cukup bodoh untuk meminumnya'."_

John memutar mata. Dari awal, Sherlock selalu menang darinya dalam segala macam perdebatan. Bukan karena dia selalu benar, tapi karena dia begitu keras kepala—jadi John segera menyimpulkan bahwa tidak ada gunanya buang-buang energi.

Dan sementara John terpaksa menata satu-satu properti Sherlock ke tempat yang seharusnya, tiba-tiba ia menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Bau sulfur yang memenuhi dapur sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, sekarang berubah jadi bau formalin.

"Sherlock, apa kau sedang... mengawetkan sesuatu?"

Terdengar suara koran dilipat dari ruang tengah. Lalu sejurus kemudian, wajah Sherlock—lengkap dengan ekspresi tanpa dosanya—melongok dari balik bingkai pintu. "Percayalah. Kau tidak benar-benar ingin tahu, John."

"...Huh?"

"Dan oh ya... kemarin aku lupa bilang kalau aku menaruh beberapa spesimenku di freezer, jadi mungkin kau juga tidak ingin membuka kulkas dulu untuk dua atau tiga hari ke depan. Kalau kau belanja bahan makanan, sementara titipkan saja dulu ke Mrs. Hudson di bawah," tambahnya cepat. Sama sekali tidak memberi kesempatan bagi John untuk membuka mulut. "Umm, ngomong-ngomong aku mau ke Soho sebentar, ada urusan. Akan pulang sebelum makan malam."

Sherlock mengedipkan mata. Lalu berbalik dan menghilang begitu saja.

"Tunggu, tunggu—Sherlock, benda apa ini yang kauletakkan di dalam _microwave_!?"

Berikutnya, terdengar derap langkah orang menuruni anak tangga dengan terburu-buru. Sherlock berteriak dari bawah.

"Untuk ilmu pengetahuan, John _, ilmu pengetahuan!"_

* * *

.

.

.

 _Dan masalah ketiga; adalah tinggal bersama Sherlock Holmes itu sendiri._

John Watson bukan tipe orang yang suka mengeluh, sebenarnya. Tapi rasa-rasanya, tinggal bersama makhluk satu ini benar-benar ujian tingkat dewa untuk melatih kesabaran. John bahkan tidak menyangka bahwa di muka bumi ini ada manusia yang kepribadiannya merupakan kombinasi ganjil antara profesor super jenius dan anak umur sepuluh tahun.

Ya Tuhan. John Watson tidak pernah mendaftar untuk ini.

"John, boleh aku pinjam ponselmu? Aku tidak mau menggunakan punyaku. Ada kemungkinan nomorku dikenali karena nomorku tercantum di website."

"Mrs. Hudson punya telepon di bawah."

"Aku sudah berteriak memanggilnya, tapi ia tidak dengar."

"Tapi tadi aku sedang berada di bagian lain dari London—"

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak sedang terburu-buru."

Dan hal semacam ini, tidak cuma terjadi sekali-dua kali. Membuat John akhirnya menarik kesimpulan subjektif bahwa Sherlock Holmes tidak punya gambaran sama sekali tentang konsep _bagaimana manusia normal berinteraksi—_ atau paling tidak, sengaja mengabaikannya.

Tapi ternyata, itu baru awal. Baru halaman pertama dari seorang Sherlock Holmes—yang ternyata semakin John mengenalnya, ia tidak bisa tidak berpikir bahwa barangkali Tuhan salah resep ketika menciptakan manusia yang satu ini. Serius. Sebut dia idiot; tapi John cukup yakin, sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan bisa mengikuti alur pikiran seseorang yang punya indeks kaos kaki, berpakaian rapi lengkap dengan _coat_ plus syal ketika bepergian, dan sanggup tidak tidur berhari-hari... tapi kadang kelewat malas bahkan untuk mengambil ponsel dari sakunya sendiri.

Dan demi apapun. Jangan sampai Sherlock bosan. Dia bisa jadi berkali-kali lipat tidak masuk akal kalau sedang bosan; dan bekas peluru di dinding sudah membuktikannya.

* * *

.

.

.

"Apa Sherlock selalu seperti itu, Mike?"

"Seperti bagaimana?"

"Membuat orang frustrasi. Dengan tidak bersikap seperti manusia normal. "

Sang rekan bertubuh tambun tertawa. " _Yeah, yeah._ Akhirnya kau mengeluhkannya juga. Padahal aku sudah berharap Sherlock tidak mengacau kali ini... tapi ternyata dia agak susah menerima nasehat. Hahaha," jawab Mike, santai. "Ngomong-ngomong, John... tahukah kau, kalau pria satu itu sudah pernah diusir dari tempat tinggalnya jauh lebih sering dari orang pada umumnya?"

John merengut. "Umm... wow. Entah kenapa aku tidak terkejut."

"Ah, Dokter Watson." Mike tersenyum lebar sambil menepuk bahu rekannya—jelas memahami masalah John, barangkali karena ia sendiri juga sudah mengenal Sherlock dalam waktu lama. "Aku tahu betapa rumitnya Sherlock Holmes kadang-kadang, atau bagaimana ia membuat orang seringkali salah paham. Tapi percayalah, dia orang baik. Bahkan dia punya toleransi terhadap kebodohan sama rendahnya seperti kau pada omong kosong—jadi jujur saja... aku tidak menyangka kalian bisa sampai sejauh ini."

"Tapi kami berbeda, Mike. Seratus delapan puluh derajat—atau setidaknya mendekati itu."

" _Nah, that's right._ Itulah konsep dasar dari _komplemen_ , John. Semua orang butuh komplemen. Kalian memang berbeda, tapi kalian bekerja sama dengan baik, benar? Aku bahkan mengikuti perkembangan kasus-kasus yang kalian tangani dari Daily Mail. Sangat luar biasa!"

Tapi belum sempat John menjabarkan kelakuan Sherlock yang mungkin akan merubah pandangan Mike, mendadak ponsel di sakunya bergetar. Ada satu pesan masuk. _Dari Sherlock Holmes._

John membukanya tanpa pikir panjang.

 _[ Kalau kau tidak sedang sibuk, kau boleh pulang sekarang. –SH ]_

"Siapa?" tanya Mike sambil menyeruput kopinya dari gelas. John mengantongi ponselnya lagi tanpa repot-repot membalas.

" _Speak of the devil._ "

"Ah, kalian sedang ada kasus?" Mike tersenyum ramah." Sayang sekali, tapi mungkin kita bisa ngobrol lagi lain kali."

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," tepis John cepat, berusaha supaya jangan sampai ia terlihat tidak sopan. "Bukan prioritas. Barangkali dia cuma sedang membacakan sebuah hipotesis panjang dan tiba-tiba merasa kalau teman tengkoraknya tidak mendengarkan."

"...Tengkorak?"

 _Ding._ Ponsel berdenting sekali lagi.

 _[ Kalaupun sedang sibuk, kau juga boleh pulang sekarang. –SH ]_

John memutar mata. Tendensi Sherlock untuk mencari perhatian kadang memang agak kelewatan.

"Kau yakin tidak mau pulang?"

Agak mengejutkan juga bagaimana Mike bisa tahu kalau Sherlock menyuruhnya pulang. Tapi bagaimanapun, John tidak akan mau jatuh ke perangkap yang sama berkali-kali. "Maaf, ini sering terjadi." Ia memaksakan senyum. "Santai saja, Mike, mungkin Sherlock cuma butuh aku untuk mengambilkan kertas karena dia tidak ingin berdiri dari kursinya. Itu bisa menunggu."

 _Ding._

 _[ Ralat. Aku akan ada di kantor polisi kalau nanti kau mencari. –SH ]_

Sampai sini, John mengernyit. _Well_ , situasinya memuncak dengan cepat. Belum ada lima menit Sherlock memintanya pulang, dan sekarang dia sudah berurusan dengan polisi? _Geez, ada apa lagi sekarang dengan orang ini?_ Tidak bisakah sekali-kali Sherlock menyelesaikan masalah tanpa ia sendiri terlibat ke dalamnya?

"Astaga. Aku baru meninggalkannya setengah hari!"

"Si detektif?"

"Siapa lagi."

"John, kurasa kau—"

"Maaf, aku harus pergi, Mike. Ada urusan penting. Terima kasih, semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi lain kali! _Bye!"_

John buru-buru berdiri dari kursinya, melambai singkat, lalu langsung berlari keluar kafe menuju jalan terdekat. Mike tersenyum geli memandang rekannya yang tergopoh-gopoh memanggil taksi. Dan mau tidak mau ia jadi berpikir, _Sherlock beruntung karena takdir berbaik hati mempertemukannya dengan Dr. John Watson._ Benar-benar beruntung.

.

.

.

.

 **[ The End ]**

* * *

P.S: Akhirnyaaaaa, kesampean juga saya nonton Sherlock BBC. Iya, tahu, telat banget waks. Mana waktunya salah banget , pas hari-hari banyak tugas, mana minggu depan UTS. Bikin ga konsen belajar. Tapi yaudahlah, seenggaknya fanfic ini bisa dipake buat obat kokoro, kalo nanti saya udah nyampe season 2 dan ceritanya makin sedih :((((


End file.
